Bloody Tears
by LokyCry
Summary: sudut tergelap dalam hati, penuh dendam, penuh kesalahpahaman, penuh Tears. my first fic SasuNaru. penuh Typo dan ga ada lemon, full of Gore! maaf summary jelek. RnR!


**Disclaimer****: punya sapa neh? punya saya bukan? *di hajar om masashi kishimoto* nyehehehe**

**rating: M (banyak kekerasan soalnya.. =_= ga ada lemon nya... maaf)**

**Warning: msh banyak typo, SasuNaru, sangat sedikit NaruHina.. msh banyak cacad dimana-mana**

**.**

* * *

**Bloody Tears**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Aku berdiri mematung memandang hamparan hijau bukit di hadapanku. Angin segar segera menerpa wajah dan rambut pirangku. Mata biru shapire ku tenggelam oleh keindahan langit dan burung yang dengan bebas terbang di atas. Entah sejak kapan dunia terasa indah bagiku, padahal hari-hariku seperti neraka. Aku tertawa, menertawakan kehidupanku yang lucu—Mungkin!

"A—ano…. Naruto-kun, se—sedang apa? Apa a—aku mengganggumu?" suara itu lagi, suara yang selalu mengusik keheninganku. Pelan-pelan aku membuka mataku kemudian tersenyum lebar, berusaha menampilkan senyuman palsuku yang ku benci.

"Kau tidak mengganggu kok Hinata." Kataku lembut. _Tapi kau mengusikku! Kenapa kau selalu membuatku muak dengan tingkah sok lugumu itu_. "Ada apa?" _cepat sana pergi pengganggu_.

Wajah lugu Hinata memerah, dia menunduk malu. _Lagi-lagi, _pikirku_. Hentikan kebiasaanmu yang sok pemalu itu, apa kau tau betapa aku membencinya?_ Tapi aku cuma tersenyum lebar menunggu dia mengeluarkan kata-kata. Aku bosan—menunggu itu membosankan! Maka aku mendesaknya untuk bicara.

"Ada apa? Kau ingin bicara apa Hinata-chan?" _Hinata-chan? Yang benar saja. Rasanya aku mau muntah waktu memanggilnya dengan panggilan manis begitu. Cepat bicara brengsek! Kau menggangguku! Mengganggu ketenanganku!_

Hinata terlihat semakin gugup, dia memainkan jari telunjuknya dan wajahnya terlihat makin memerah. "Ano—Naruto-kun, besok ma—malam, ada pesta dansa di sekolah. Kau mau pergi d—dengan ku?"

"Oh, itu?" _apalagi yang mau ku katakan selain 'oh,itu?' aku tidak tertarik dan aku tidak suka keramaian. Aku sudah terbiasa hidup sendirian sejak kecil. Tanpa ayah, tanpa ibu. Hanya aku! Hanya aku sendirian di dunia ini. Aku tidak suka orang-orang yang selalu ribut menghina dan mencemooh aku hanya karena di dalam tubuhku ada rubah ekor sembilan yang dulu pernah memporak porandakan desa Konoha ini. Apa kalian tahu? Aku hanya wadah bagi siluman brengsek ini, bukan aku yang menghancurkan desa. Tapi kenapa kalian menjauhiku?_

_Cukup! Aku bukan anak-anak lagi sekarang yang selalu pulang ke apartemenku yang sepi dan sempit lalu menangis. Tidak! Aku sudah dewasa dan aku lebih suka sendirian. Tanpa orang-orang. Hanya aku sendiri!_

"A—ano Naruto-kun, apa jawabanmu?" suara Hinata menghempaskanku kembali ke dunia nyata. Dunia yang sangat ku benci tapi aku hanya tersenyum pada Hinata. Tersenyum lebar yang palsu dan menjiikkan.

_Aku tidak suka keramaian! Aku benci orang-orang desa ini! Sangat benci sampai-sampai aku muak dibuatnya._

"Baiklah Hinata-chan, aku akan menemanimu." Dan aku tersenyum lagi. Senyum yang ganjil.

Pagi ini sama seperti pagi yang biasanya, setelah aku makan sarapanku dengan ramen instan, aku bergegas ke sekolah. Ruang kelasku di lantai dua belok kiri setelah tangga, ruangan ketiga dari UKS.

"Ano… maaf terlambat." Aku nyengir dan menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalaku yang tidak gatal. Iruka-sensei sedang mengajar di depan kelas, dia menghela napas berat ketika melihatku di ambang pintu dengan memasang cengiran bodoh.

"Naruto, kenapa kau terlambat lagi? Kau tidak mempedulikan perkataanku kemarin agar tidak terlambat lagi ya? Aku peduli padamu Naruto."

_Aku tidak butuh rasa pedulimu! Pikirku geram._ Tapi yang bisa aku lakukan hanya menampilkan cengiran bodoh. _Dan aku juga tidak butuh rasa belas kasihanmu! Aku bukan anak kecil._

"Lain kali jangan ulangi lagi ya, Naruto?" _apa pedulimu, guru sok peduli. Aku muak denganmu. Muak dengan rasa kasihanmu, muak dengan segala hal baik di dirimu.  
_Tapi sekali lagi, aku hanya tersenyum lebar, senyuman bodohku.

"Baiklah, Iruka-sensei."

.

.

.

"Sasuke-kun, kau mau makan siang bareng denganku?" suara wanita yang berisik itu membuat telinga Naruto sakit dan ingin mencabik-cabik mulut wanita jalang berambut pink itu.

"Jangan Sasuke-kun, lebih baik denganku saja, kau mau ya?" kali ini wanita dengan rambut pirang dikuncir yang berbicara dengan Sasuke.

_Mereka berdua sungguh berisik!_

"Aku tidak makan siang, pergi kalian!" suara Sasuke yang keras membuat dua wanita itu terdiam.

"Sakura, bagaimana kalau denganku saja? Lagipula si teme itu mana mau makan siang?" kataku dengan cengiran bodoh. Wanita berambut pink itu memandangku dengan jijik.

_Dasar wanita jalang! Jangan memandangku dengan tatapan merendahkanku seperti itu, dari dulu kau selalu begitu. Selalu melihatku dengan tampang jijik. Aku muak denganmu!_

"Aku tidak sudi! Ayo Ino, lebih baik kita berdua saja daripada harus bersama orang bodoh ini." Sakura beranjak pergi sambil menggandeng tangan Ino, meninggalkanku dengan masih memasang tampang cengiran bodoh.

_Liat saja kau dasar wanita jalang! Aku akan mencabik-cabik mulut kotormu itu!_

Setelah Sakura dan Ino pergi, Sasuke bangkit dari kursi dan menghampiriku.

"Oi, Dobe! Kau mau makan siang? Aku lapar." Suara menjengkelkan itu tak lain dan tak bukan dari cowok_ stoic_ dengan rambut pantat ayamnya.

"Teme! Jangan memanggilku begitu." kataku kesal atau…. pura-pura kesal? Entahlah aku sudah lupa, aku bahkan lupa sejak kapan aku menyukai cowok di hadapanku ini. Cowok dengan masa lalu sama denganku, kehilangan orangtua, dikhianati kakak yang dipercayanya. Benar-benar menarik. Aura kelamnya membuatku bersorak gembira karena aku mempunyai teman yang punya masa lalu sekelam diriku.

"Jadi, mau makan siang tidak?" paksanya lagi sambil duduk dihadapanku.

"Apa kau bawa bekal teme?" Dia menggeleng sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaanku, tentu saja. Memang siapa yang membuat bekal untuknya, dia tidak punya orangtua dan kakak, dia hidup sendiri di kediaman Uchiha yang megah itu, seperti aku sendirian di apertemen sempitku. Lagipula dia terlalu malas untuk membuat bekal sendiri.

"Tapi aku sudah membeli makanan di kantin dan juga ramen untukmu." Katanya sambil mengeluarkan beberapa makanan dan ramen dari kantong plastik. Kau tahu? Aku makin menyukainya saja.

"Naruto…"

"Apa?"

"Aku…. lupa membeli minuman."

"…"

"Kau itu ya teme! Jangan ngomong hal memalukan dengan wajah datar seperti hantu begitu. Aku jadi bingung harus tertawa atau menangis."

"Jangan berisik dobe! Jadi—belikan minuman untuk kita, aku tidak suka manis."

Kata-kata Sasuke bukan memohon tapi memerintah! _Dasar—apa boleh buat, aku mesti ke kantin. Ngomong-ngomong soal kantin, Sakura dan Ino sedang ke kantin kan?_

"Baiklah teme! Tunggu disini." Aku tersenyum lebar, tapi kali ini dengan senyuman yang agak ganjil.

"Hn."

.

.

.

"Sakura, kau membeli banyak makanan ya? Tidak takut gemuk?" kata Ino di sebelah Sakura ketika berjalan menuju ruang kelas.

"Tidak, karena aku sudah punya obat untuk menurunkan berat badan." Cengir Sakura yang membuat Ino geleng-geleng kepala.

.  
"Hai, Sakura!" Aku langsung menyapa Sakura ketika berpapasan di koridor. Gadis itu kaget sejenak lalu memalingkan wajah dengan cuek.

"Naruto, kau mau kemana?" Tanya Ino menetralisir keadaan. Aku membalas dengan senyuman lebar.

"Aku di suruh Kakashi-sensei untuk mengerjakan tugas biologi di laboratorium dengan Sakura. Makanya aku mencari Sakura kemana-mana."

"Oh, begitu?" Ino melirik Sakura sekilas tapi kelihatan sekali tampang shock di wajah gadis pink itu, tapi ini perintah dari Kakashi-sensei yang tidak mungkin di tolak Sakura. Jadi mau tidak mau Sakura harus menemani Naruto pergi ke laboratorium.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Sakura, aku duluan ke kelas ya?" Teriak Ino yang langsung pergi tanpa mempedulikan Sakura yang terus memanggilnya. Sakura menoleh ke arah Naruto sambil mendengus kesal.

"Cepat selesaikan tugas biologinya! Aku tidak mau berlama-lama denganmu." Sakura berjalan lebih dulu di depanku memasuki ruang laboratorium dekat tangga. Di belakangnya aku sudah memasang senyum ganjil.

"Tenang saja Sakura! Akan ku kerjakan dengan cepat." Tanganku segera mengunci pintu ketika kami masuk.

"Bagus, itu lebih baik." Sakura membelakangi diriku, dia terlihat asyik menyentuh beberapa gelas kimia dan tabung reaksi. Hingga—

**CRAAAAASHH—!**

Benda tajam berkilau menebas pergelangan tangan Sakura hingga memuncratkan darah segar ke wajahnya. Di tangan yang halus itu mencuat tulang putih yang patah.

"AAARRRRGGHHHH!" Teriakan Sakura membuat telingaku sakit. Sungguh!

"Kau itu berisik sekali, ya?" kali ini aku merobek mulut Sakura dengan pisau yang kugenggam dari tadi . Robekannya memanjang dari mulut hingga pipi, menampakkan gigi dan rahang yang terbuka menggantung, juga darah yang terus mengalir membasahi lantai laboratorium. _Menjijikkan__!_

"AAARGGH!" Sakura masih terus berteriak walaupun mulutnya sudah robek. Sakura menjauh dari Naruto dengan masih memegang pergelangan tangannya yang menjuntai hampir putus. Sakura berlari panik menuju pintu, berusaha memutar kenop dan menggedornya dengan brutal. Nihil!—tidak ada seorang pun yang akan menolong gadis malang itu.

"Jangan membuang tenaga percuma Sakura-chan! Tak ada yang akan mendengarmu, semua orang sedang asyik di kantin." Ujarku sambil tersenyum lebar, senyum yang paling manis. Tetapi di mata Sakura senyumku sangat menjijikkan sekaligus mengerikan.

Sakura jatuh terduduk dan menangis dalam diam, rahangnya yang terbuka dan menggelantung di otot pipinya terasa sakit sekali.

"Kau membuat ini mudah ya, Sakura. Tidak menarik! Mana kata-kata hina untukku? Mana tatapan jijik untuk ku?" Aku bergerak mendekati Sakura, menjambak rambut pink itu dengan kasar.

Sakura menangis, dari tatapan matanya, bisa kutebak kalau Sakura minta ampun dan memohon. _Sungguh menggelikan. Kemana sikap angkuhnya selama ini? Mana sifat sok beraninya?__Ini terlalu mudah. Tidak seru!_

"Lebih baik, aku buat sedikit kesenangan dulu." Naruto melempar kepala Sakura ke pintu, suara benturan keras dan cipratan darah makin membuatku berteriak kegirangan dalam hati. Seperti memiliki boneka mainan yang sesuka hati di lempar atau dibanting. Tapi yang ini hampir rusak dan tidak menarik lagi!

"Kakimu bagus ya Sakura?" tanganku mengelus-elus lembut lutut Sakura. Terlihat gadis itu sangat benci di sentuh olehku. Aku menikmati setiap tatapa putus asa itu. _Sayang__nya,__ kaki indah ini tidak dapat di nikmati lagi_. Pikirku sambil terkekeh geli.

_**CRRRAAASSHHHH—!**_

"GWAAARRGHH!—" Teriakan Sakura tak berarti apa-apa bagiku.

Dengan kasar, aku menancapkan belati tajamku di lutut Sakura lalu mengirisnya dengan perlahan dan hati-hati sebab aku ingin menikmati setiap sensasi cipratan darah dan remukan tulang bertemu logam.

"Ternyata memotong kakimu lebih susah daripada memotong kaki katak ya?" Desisku sambil terus menghujamkan lagi belati itu ke kaki Sakura dan mengirisnya hingga putus.

Teriakan gadis itu seakan tertelan oleh kehampaan Laboratorium ini. Sakura tak sanggup berteriak lagi.

"Kenapa diam Sakura?" Tanyaku sambil tersenyum polos. Aku dapat melihat pantulan bayanganku di mata cewek berambut pink ini. Pantulan bayangan dengan kilat kebencian dan amarah Sakura. Ahhh—tatapan yang memikat.

_**JLEEEBBB—**__**!**_

Aku menusuk perut Sakura. Gadis itu terlihat menggelepar sekarat dengan batuk darah dari mulutnya. Aku hampir saja terkikik senang. Tapi tidak—belum! Aku masih belum bersenang-senang.

_**CRRAASSSHHH—!**_ Kali ini aku mengoyak perut Sakura, membuat isi perut gadis ini terburai keluar. Aku memandang jijik sosok menyedihkan dihadapanku. Gadis itu masih terus menggelepar layaknya ikan tanpa air. Menyedihkan dan memuakkan!

Aku mengelus rambut pink itu, kemudian mengecup keningnya pelan, "Shhh—tidurlah." Ujarku dengan nada manja yang diredam oleh kikik seram.

Sebelum pertunjukkan menarik ini berakhir, aku menarik usus Sakura kemudian memotongnya tepat di mata gadis itu. Mengirisnya layaknya aku mengiris daging.

Selanjutnya sebagai hadiah perpisahan dariku, aku menggorok lehernya dengan perlahan dan hati-hati. Logam bergesekan dengan tulang. Menghasilkan irama yang benar-benar indah. Membuatku ingin mendengarkan lebih dari itu.

.

Mata Sakura terbalik memutih, dia menggelepar untuk terakhir kali dengan mulut terbuka mengeluarkan darah. Jelek! Benar-benar jelek!

"Cih, mainan rusak." Desisku sambil mengangkat kepala Sakura yang telah kupotong dan melihat mata gadis itu yang kini hampa terbelalak.

Aku tertawa geli. _Saat matipun kau sangat jelek!_ Aku kembali melempar kepala Sakura ke tembok, terdengar suara tempurung kepala yang remuk. Kali ini suara tawaku semakin keras dan liar.

.

.

.

"Oi, dobe! Kau lama sekali." Sasuke menatapku yang baru masuk kelas membawa satu kaleng _black coffe_ dan satu kaleng _orange juice_.

"Maaf, tadi Kakashi-sensei menyuruhku mengerjakan tugas biologi." Aku menyerahkan kaleng minuman _black coffe_ ke Sasuke.

"Tugas apa?" Sasuke menyeruput minumannya. Mataku menoleh sesaat ke Sasuke kemudian tersenyum.

"Tentang praktek membedah hewan dan memahami organ dalam."

"Hewan? Tikus?" Sasuke mulai memakan makanannya. _Bisa dibilang begitu_, pikirku tertawa geli.

"Bukan, tapi anjing. Anjing betina." Ucapku enteng lalu meminum orange _juice_milikku. Sasuke menatapku dengan tatapan bingung, _sejak kapan Kakashi-sensei menggunakan anjing untuk dibedah? Hmm, mungkin karena organ anjing lebih mudah dilihat daripada organ tikus kali, memang sulit mengajari si dobe ini hanya dengan tikus_. Pikir Sasuke heran. Tetapi selanjutnya Sasuke memasang tampang _stoic_-nya lagi.

"Menarik." Kata Sasuke. Sapphire ku melirik Sasuke dengan senyum misterius, _Ya! Memang menarik_, batinku lagi.

.  
"Naruto, kau melihat Sakura? Aku sudah mencarinya tapi tidak ketemu-ketemu." Suara berisik Ino yang biasanya membuat telingaku sakit sekarang terdengar seperti rayuan malaikat. Ah—seandainya dia tahu betapa aku menyukai saat-saat pembedahan itu.

"Dia ada urusan jadi dia pergi duluan." Jawabku singkat_. Ya! Si anjing betina itu pergi untuk selamanya_.

"Ohh… baguslah. Aku pikir dia ada apa-apa. Aku terlalu khawatir. Terima kasih Naruto." Ino melambai tangan dan kembali duduk di bangkunya. Aku hanya terkekeh geli dalam hati, _memang bagus. Sangat bagus malah_, kataku dalam hati

.

.

.

* * *

Malam ini, pesta dansa diadakan di Konoha Gakuen, aku sedang bercermin didepan kaca kamarku yang memantulkan bayangan diriku dengan kemeja biru dan jas hitam. _Manis dan __s__empurna_, pikirku senang. _Dengan penampilanku seperti ini Sasuke pasti akan suka_.

Aku terkikik senang ketika membayangkan seperti apa reaksi Sasuke saat melihatku berpakaian formal. Mungkin dia tersenyum? Atau malah terpesona? Entahlah—setidaknya aku harus terlihat sempurna dimata Uchiha itu.

Tetapi hanya ada satu hal yang masih mengganjal, yaitu situasi sempuna yang akan di lewatkannya bersama si teme akan terganggu oleh kehadiran cewek bermata lavender itu.

Mengingat hal itu, Aku menggeram kesal dan tanpa sadar menggigit ujung bibirku hingga berdarah. Benci!—aku membenci wanita itu!

.

.

_**TING**__**—**__**TONG**_—Bel depan berbunyi, menandakan ada tamu yang menungguku di luar dan tanpa diberitahu pun, aku sudah tahu siapa yang mengusik ketenangankuu itu.

Aku berjaan menuju pintu, memutar kenopnya lalu tersenyum penuh kepalsuan ketika sepasang mata lavender memandangku dengan tatapan terpesona.

"Hai—Hinata. Maaf lama." Ucapku sambil tersenyum kecil. Hinata mengangguk malu-malu. Gaun berwarna _purple_ muda selutut dengan renda di ujungnya membuat gadis itu terlihat sangat cantik dan manis. Sayangnya, aku sama sekali tidak tertarik padanya kecuali dia berlumuran warna merah pekat. Seperti darah.

"Tidak apa-apa, Naruto-kun." Hinata tersenyum gugup.

_Cih, menggelikan!_ Aku masih menatap Hinata. _Gaun itu sangat indah tapi kalau kau memakainya malah terlihat menjiikkan dan murahan._ Dan sekali lagi aku hanya bisa merutukinya dalam hati.

"Kau terlihat cantik, Hinata-chan." Godaku dengan menyembunyikan nada jijik. Hinata tersipu malu.

_Lagi-lagi sifat lugumu itu keluar. Aku muak tau! Hentikan sekarang atau aku akan mematahkan lehermu!_ Jeritku dalam hati. Tapi sekali lagi aku hanya tersenyum simpul, padahal sebenarnya tanganku sudah gatal ingin menggoreskan tajamnya pisau di saku kemejaku ke wajah cewek sok lugu ini.

"Ayo pergi." Aku menggandeng Hinata keluar dari apartemennya yang disambut anggukan senang oleh gadis itu.

.

.

.

* * *

Seorang cowok berambut hitam raven memandang kerumunan orang-orang yang berdansa dengan tatapan kosong. Padahal sudah banyak cewek yang mengantri untuk berdansa dengannya tetapi dia menolak dengan kasar. Khas Uchiha sekali.

Pemuda _stoic_ itu mondar-mandir gelisah menunggu seseorang—seseorang yang sudah mengajaknya ikut pesta dansa murahan ini.

Hanya karena dia, Sasuke mau ikut pesta gila ini. Hanya karena dia, Sasuke menepiskan sifat anti sosialnya walau hanya untuk hari ini saja dan ini untuknya. Hanya untuknya!

.

.

**=FLASH BACK=**

**.**  
_Ruang kelas siang ini masih kosong karena semua murid masih berada di kantin. Sasuke menatap cowok blond__e__ di hadapannya dengan tatapan penuh sayang walau di samarkan dengan wajah stoic-nya. _

_Mata biru Naruto tanpa sengaja bertumbukkan dengan mata hitam onyx Sasuke. Agak sedikit terkejut, Sasuke mengalihkan wajahnya yang memerah ke arah lain._

_"Ino benar-benar mengkhawatirkan Sakura__ ya__." Bisik Sasuke pelan. Sebenarnya dia tidak peduli dengan Ino ataupun Sakura. Dia hanya berusaha mengalihkan rasa malunya yang ketahuan menatap Naruto diam-diam._

_"Eh? Apa?" kata Naruto sambil terus memakan ramennya. Sasuke menunjuk Ino yang gelisah di bangkunya, dan Naruto tersenyum lebar._

_"Padahal dia sudah ku beritahu bahwa Sakura pergi karena ada urusan, tetapi tetap saja dia khawatir." Jawab Naruto sambil tertawa. Tawa manis yang membuat Sasuke langsung menatap cowok di hadapannya ini__ dengan pandangan terpesona__._

_Naruto tersenyum kepada Sasuke._

_"Teme, malam ini akan ada pesta dansa. Kau mau pergi? Aku juga datang lho teme."_

_Sasuke __terdiam, dia masih belum__ menjawab__ ajakan Naruto. Apa Naruto tidak tahu kalau dia membenci__kerumunan orang__ banyak__. D__ia sangat anti sosial, tetapi cowok di hadapannya meminta dia pergi ke pesta dansa yang penuh dengan cewek-cewek berisik dan berk__cengkrama__ dengan orang-orang tidak berguna?_

_Tidak akan! Sasuke anti itu. Pesta dansa? Yang benar saja? Gerombolan para badut yang terus menari dan dengan cewek-cewek menor kurang kerjaan itu. Tidak akan pernah sampai kiamat pun tidak akan pernah. Jangan berharap!_

_"Bagaimana, Teme. Mau tidak?" desak Naruto lagi. Matanya penuh harap. Dan sekali lagi Sasuke anti-sosial. Titik!_

_"Hn."_

_"Maksudnya 'hn' itu apa teme? Jangan membuatku bingung."_

_Sasuke menatap Naruto sebelum menjawab. Katakan pada dobe ini kalau 'Hn' itu artinya tidak! Aku Anti Pesta! Teriak Sasuke dalam hati bergelung dengan batinnya sendiri._

_"Baiklah, dobe." Sasuke menghela napas, bagaimanapun __dia__ tidak bisa menolak si baka-dobe ini. Setelah __jawabannya __itu yang terdengar __selanjutnya adalah__ sorakan gembira cowok pirang dihadapannya. _

_Tanpa sadar Sasuke tersenyum._

_._

**_End Of Flashback_**

.

.

Dan disinilah Sasuke. Menunggu cowok _blond__e_ berisik itu dengan gelisah.  
_Dasar baka-dobe! Dia selalu saja terlambat_, Batin Sasuke.

Derap langkah kaki yang berlari ke arahnya membuat cowok _stoic_ ini membalikkan badan. Di depannya seorang Naruto yang mengenakan kemeja biru dan jas hitam langsung membuatnya terbelalak kagum. _Manis_, pikiran itulah yang pertama kali melintas di kepala Sasuke.

"Kau telat, dobe."

"Maaf teme, aku terlambat. Aku mengajak Hinata bersamaku." Tiba-tiba seorang cewek bermata lavender keluar dari balik punggung Naruto. Hinata mengangguk sopan ke Sasuke.

_Cih, sial. Aku tidak bisa berduaan bersama Naruto_, pikir Sasuke.

"Kenapa wajahmu begitu masam teme? Mau ku ambilkan minuman?" Sasuke memandang Naruto lalu mengangguk.

"Hn."

"Kalau kau bagaimana Hinata?" Naruto berbalik ke Hinata. Cewek pemalu ini juga mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Baiklah, kalian tunggu disini." Setelah itu, Naruto berlari menuju meja terdekat.

Hinata yang di tinggal Naruto berduaan saja bersama Sasuke menjadi salah tingkah sendiri. Sedangkan Sasuke sepertinya tidak peduli.

"Hinata, kita perlu bicara." Suara Sasuke memecah keheningan mereka berdua, Hinata kaget sejenak lalu mengangguk. Kemudian mereka menuju bagian terpojok ruangan untuk berbicara.

.

Tak lama kemudian, Naruto sudah kembali membawa dua gelas minuman untuk Sasuke dan Hinata tapi dua orang itu sudah menghilang. _Kemana mereka?_ Pikirnya sambil terus berusaha mencari sosok Sasuke dan Hinata.

Secercah bayangan membuat Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya. Dua bayangan yang sedang berangkulan.

Naruto mendekat, bayangan itu hampir terlihat jelas, seorang cewek dan seorang cowok.

Naruto menajamkan pandangan dan terkesiap.

Sasuke dan Hinata berpelukkan.

Mata biru Naruto yang semula melembut kini nyalang dan penuh kebencian. Dia menggenggam gelas dengan kuat menahan amarahnya yang dari tadi bergejolak. Dari awal Naruto membenci Hinata yang selalu mengikutinya kemana-mana. Membuatnya tidak bebas bergerak. Apa dia tidak tahu, hal itu membuatnya muak! Apa dia juga tidak tahu kalau dia sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan gadis tanpa pupil itu?  
Dan kini dia dengan entengnya berpelukkan dengan Sasuke. Sasuke itu miliknya!—hanya miliknya seorang!

Hanya sekejap rasa kebenciannya muncul lalu menguap ketika megingat apa yang ada di balik kemejanya. Sebuah benda berkilau tajam yang sebentar lagi di goreskan ke tubuh cewek berkulit putih itu. Naruto tersenyum—senyum yang benar-benar mengerikan.

Naruto berpura-pura tidak melihat kejadian apapun dan mendekati mereka dengan normal. Lalu menyerahkan dua gelas tadi ke tangan Sasuke dan Hinata.

"Hinata, tadi Neji ingin menemuimu. Katanya ada sesuatu yang penting." Bohong Naruto sambil menujuk pintu keluar.

"Be—benarkah, Naruto-kun? Ka—kalau begitu aku harus bergegas." Hinata mengusap sedikit matanya yang agak sembab. Sasuke seakan tidak peduli, ketika di tatap oleh Naruto.

"Apa kau menangis?" Tanya Naruto beralih ke Hinata, dan gadi itu cepat-cepat menggeleng.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Naruto-kun. Le—lebih baik aku segera menemui Neji."

"Bagaimana kalau ku temani? Kau mau'kan?" Tawar Naruto. Hinata menatap pemuda itu diam lalu tersenyum padanya.

"Ba—baiklah Naruto-kun."

Dan Naruto menggandeng Hinata menjauh dengan senyuman misterius.

.

.

.

Sasuke berdiri di atap gedung sekolah meninggalkan suasana hiruk pikuk di lantai pesta dansa yang berlangsung. Disini, Sasuke asyik memandang langit gelap yang penuh bintang dan merasakan hembusan dingin angin yang membelai kulit pucat dan rambut hitamnya.

"Ternyata kau disini ya teme?" suara yang Sasuke kenal dan rindukkan. Tetapi dia tidak berkonsentrasi dengan suara merdu itu, dia memikirkan seseorang. Lebih tepatnya memikirkan perkataan seorang gadis bermata lavender yang memberitahunya sesuatu.

"Hn." Hanya itu yang bisa di sampaikannya. Sasuke menghela napas berat. Dia merasakan angin semakin dingin, lalu memasukkan tangan telanjangnya ke saku celana, tanpa sadar Sasuke menyentuh kotak mungil yang terdapat di sakunya. Sebuah kado yang akan di berikan ke Naruto.

Sasuke membalikkan badan ke arah pemuda manis dibelakangnya, melihat malaikatnya tersenyum cerah dengan tiga goresan di setiap pipinya.

Naruto berjalan ke arahnya dengan tangan berada di balik punggung membuat Sasuke penasaran.

"Kau membawa apa dobe?" tanya Sasuke heran. Naruto hanya menanggapinya dengan senyum ganjil, pelan-pelan dia memperlihatkan benda yang berada dibalik punggungnya.  
Benda yang tajam berkilau, tetapi sudah kotor—Kotor oleh cairan merah yang juga mengotori tangan Naruto.

"Na—Naruto." Belum sempat rasa kaget menyerang Sasuke, tiba-tiba Naruto menubruk Sasuke dan menancapkan pisaunya di perut Sasuke.

"GWAARRGHHH!—" Sasuke meraung kesakitan. Tangannya berusaha keras untuk berontak. Percuma!—Karena Naruto sudah menindihi perutnya, sehingga cowok raven itu tidak dapat bergerak satu senti pun.

Naruto tersenyum. Sasuke meringis dengan darah di sela bibirnya ketika tajamnya pisau seperti mengiris ususya.

"Ka—kau—Ghoogh—Kau kenapa Naruto? !—Mana Hinata?!" susah payah Sasuke berbicara, menahan rasa nyeri di perutnya dan batuk darah di mulutnya. Lagi-lagi Naruto tersenyum, tapi bukan senyum manis yang selalu di tampakkan di hadapan Sasuke tetapi senyum mengerikan yang membuat Sasuke bergidik.

"Apa pedulimu dengan cewek sial itu?" Naruto menarik pisaunya dari perut Sasuke.

Sasuke berteriak kesakitan, tapi Naruto tidak peduli. Dia asyik menatap pisaunya yang berlumuran darah. Merasakan kembali saat-saat ketika pisau ini menembus tubuh cewek bermata lavender itu.

.

.

* * *

_Hinata berlari ketakutan tanpa arah hingga terdesak oleh gudang sekolah. Percuma berteriak, semua orang asyik menikmati pesta dansa. Tak akan ada yang mendengarnya. _

_Suara langkah sepatu yang mendekatinya terdengar di telinga Hinata, tubuhnya men__egang panik._

_"Ada apa Hinata-Chan? Kenapa kau ketakutan begitu?" Naruto menyeringai seram, Hinata bergidik ngeri._

_"A_—_apa salahku padamu?__!__" __Ha__nya __teriakan __itu yang bisa keluar dari mulut Hinata. _

_Pertanyaan bodoh!_

_"Salahmu adalah masuk ke kehidupanku dan mengacaukan segalanya. Alasan lain, karena kau memberitahu Sasuke hal yang tak penting. Maka, aku membencimu." Naruto memukul wajah Hinata dan menancapkan belatinya di bahu __ringkih __gadis itu__._

* * *

_._

_.__  
_  
"Kau tahu Sasuke? Darah Hinata ternyata manis." Naruto tertawa. Sasuke menggertakkan giginya marah.

"APA KAU TIDAK TAHU?! DI DALAM TUBUH HINATA ADA JANIN HASIL PERBUATANM! BAYIMU!" Raung Sasuke murka, dia menutup matanya erat ketika mengingat Hinata yang menangis di pelukannya. Sasuke terluka—tapi lebih terluka lagi Hinata. Pemuda raven itu masih ingat isak tangis Hinata dan permohonan gadis itu. Di mata Sasuke Hinata terlihat rapuh.

.

.

* * *

_"Kau ingin berbicara apa Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Hinata ketika mereka berdua sudah berada di pojok ruangan yang gelap. Sasuke menatap Hinata sekilas._

_"Aku ingin kau menjauhi Naruto. Aku tahu kau sudah lama berpacaran dengannya tapi kau sudah putus dengan Naruto. Untuk apa kau mendekatinya lagi. Aku mau kau jauhi dia, karena aku menyayanginya. Dia milikku__ sekarang__."_

_"Apa?__!__" Hinata seakan tak percaya apa yang di dengarnya._

_"Apa perlu ku ulangi lagi?" tantang Sasuke dengan tatapan menusuk. Hinata menunduk lalu menangis dalam diam._

_"A_—_aku tidak bisa."_

_"Kenapa tidak bisa__?!__" suara Sasuke bergetar karena menahan amarah. Wanita ini egois! Geram Sasuke dalam hati. Bukankah dia sudah putus dengan Naruto? Seharusnya Naruto bukan milik siapa-siapa lagi sekarang._

_Hinata menatap Sasuke dengan berani.__"Aku tidak bisa! Karena di dalam diriku. Ada bayi Naruto. Aku tidak sanggup mengatakannya pada Naruto bahwa aku hamil, karena kami masih 18 tahun. Maka dari itu aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Naruto." Hinata terisak pelan. Sasuke __tersentak kaget. Kepalanya seperti dihantam oleh palu berat tepat mengenai titik vital yang membuatnya tidak bisa berbicara__. _

_Tidak mungkin! Naruto tidak mungkin melakukannya__!_

* * *

_._

_.__  
_  
Sasuke segera tersadar ketika rasa sakit dan perih menusuk perutnya. Darah segar merembes di kemeja hitamnya. Kepalanya pusing, tetapi masih sanggup menatap marah ke arah Naruto yang masih tersenyum ganjil.

"Ya! Aku tahu itu. Saat aku melihat kalian berpelukan, aku mendengar pembicaraan kalian, dia mengatakan bahwa dia hamil karena aku. Aku makin muak mendengarnya! Dia adalah kesalahan! Hinata itu pelacur! Bayi itu hanya akibat rasa kesepianku!" Naruto menatap Sasuke garang.

"Kau! Sasuke Uchiha. Kau adalah pilihanku. Pilihan terbaikku dan juga milikku!" Desis Naruto, suaranya bergetar memenuhi udara malam yang dingin. Matanya berkilat marah ketika mengingat gadis pembawa sial itu.

.

.

* * *

_Naruto menikmati ketika Hinata menatapnya __ketakutan__ bahunya berdarah, menetes di rumput yang basah. Kemudian rasa benci Naruto memuncak ketika dia ingat apa yang dikatakan wanita murahan ini pada Sasuke ketika Sasuke memeluk Hinata dan menenangkannya._

_._

_.  
"Aku mohon Sasuke, aku ingin kau menjauhi Naruto. Pergilah dari hidup kami. Aku tahu Naruto memendam perasaan yang sama denganmu tapi demi aku, demi bayi ini, ku mohon, jangan ganggu hubungan kami." Kata__ Hinata__ sambil __terisak__ di dekapan Sasuke._

_Wajah Sasuke masih shock, dia tidak ingin meninggalkan Naruto, tetapi demi bayi ini, Sasuke harus merelakannya. Dia tidak mau kalau bayi ini hidup tanpa kasih sayang ayahnya. Seperti__ diri__nya dulu!_

_Sasuke mengangguk.__"Baiklah Hinata, aku akan pergi dari hidup Naruto."_

_._

_._

_Naruto meludahi Hinata. "Kau memang menjijikkan. Perutmu dan bayimu akan ku koyak dan ku beri makan anjing hutan."_

_**CRAAASSSHHH**_**—**_**!**_

_"ARRGGHHH__!_—_NARUTO!" Hinata berteriak ketika Naruto menebas perut__nya__, darah segar langsung membasahi gaun purple muda Hinata. Naruto tersenyum._

_"Kau yang bersimbah darah, terlihat __lebih __cantik Hinata-chan." Hinata tidak dapat berdiri lagi, rasa sakit membuatnya lumpuh, dia terus memegangi perutnya yang terkoyak sambil menangis._

_"Kenapa Naruto? Di perut ini ada bayimu. Bayi kita__!__" Erang Hinata, matanya berkilat marah._

_"Aku tidak pernah menganggapnya bayiku! Dia tak lebih hanya seonggok daging dari wanita jalang sepertimu!"_

* * *

_._

_.__  
_  
Naruto menatap Sasuke yang tersungkur di lantai atap sekolah. Wajah Naruto tersenyum miris.

"Ini akibatnya kalau kau berani-berani pergi dariku. Aku tidak mau sendirian Sasuke. Aku butuh dirimu."

"Kau gila Naruto!" Teriak Sasuke murka. Wajah pemuda raven itu terluka, dia ingin membenci Naruto. Membenci segala keegoisan cowok itu. Tapi tetap saja dia tidak mungkin membenci mataharinya—matahari yang selalu tersenyum padanya.

Sasuke tersenyum miris ketika mengingat betapa indahnya saat Naruto tertawa. "Ini bukan kau Naruto. Naruto yang ku kenal tidak begini."

Naruto geram. "APA PEDULIMU SEKARANG!" Naruto meraung kasar lalu menerjang sekali lagi Sasuke dan menusuknya berkali-kali di tubuhnya.

"KAU!—" _**JLEEB!**_—satu tusukan di bahu Sasuke, "—MEMBUATKU MUAK!"—_**JLEEB!**__**—**__**JLEEB!**_ Dua tusukan bertubi-tubi di perut dan dada pemuda raven itu.

"GWAAARRRGGGHHHHHHHH!—" Sasuke berteriak untuk kesekian kalinya. Rasa sakit di tubuhnya sungguh tak terhingga. Naruto yang kalap terus menghujaninya dengan belati.

"KAU TIDAK MENGERTI!—AKU MENCINTAIMU! TAPI SAAT KAU BILANG INGIN PERGI DARIKU. AKU LANGSUNG MEMBENCIMU!"

Sasuke sudah tidak kuat lagi, tangannya berusaha menggapai-gapai udara dingin yang kosong. Tubuhnya menggelepar sekarat.

"Na—Naru—to."

"DIAM KAU!—AKU MEMBENCIMU!" Teriak Naruto penuh amarah, matanya yang biru kini berkilat penuh benci, juga airmata. Tangannya dengan cepat berkali-kali menusuk tubuh Sasuke yang kini penuh dengan lubang tusukan.

Sasuke berusaha bertahan, tangannya masih menggapai-gapai udara kosong hingga—

_**GREEB—!**_

Sasuke memeluk Naruto, menjatuhkannya di tubuhnya yang berlumuran darah. Naruto terkesiap.

"Naruto—Te—tenanglah—aku—mencintaimu—"

"Ma—af—kan—a—ku—" Sasuke tersenyum tulus, senyum yang membuat Naruto terdiam.

.

Kali ini senyum Sasuke hanya untuknya seperti 10 tahun yang lalu.

.

Hanya untuk dirinya yang berdosa berlumuran darah.

.

.

* * *

_Naruto yang berumur 8 tahun menangis di pinggiran sungai._

_"Kau kenapa?_—_Kau menangis?" suara yang asing membuat Naruto kaget._

_Seorang bocah dengan rambut__ hitam__nya menatap Naruto yang menangis kemudian __mata__nya beralih ke seekor anjing yang sekarat berlumuran darah._

_"Siapa Kau?" __tanya__ Naruto kasar, belati berlumuran darah yang berada ditangannya teracung ke arah bocah stoic dihadapannya__ ini._

_"Aku Sasuke. Kau apakan anjing ini?" Sasuke berjongkok didepan anjing sekarat tadi. Tak melakukan apa pun. Hanya menatap hewan tadi sesaat kemudian beralih ke tangan Naruto._

_Naruto menyembunyikan pisau di belakang punggungnya dan mulai terisak lagi.__"Dia mengkhianatiku! Anjing itu berusaha pergi dariku, dia tak mau bersamaku! Aku tak mau ditinggal sendirian!" Naruto mulai menangis, Sasuke diam sesaat kemudian dia berjalan ke arah Naruto dan merebut pisau yang berada ditangannya._

_"Kau mau apa?__!__" kata Naruto __terkejut__. Tapi Sasuke hanya diam dan berjalan kembali ke arah anjing tadi dan_—

_**CRASSHHH!**_—

_Sasuke segera memenggal kepala anjing yang sekarat hingga putus kemudian mengembalikan pisau tadi ke Naruto._

_"Siapapun yang meninggalkanmu, kau boleh membunuhnya! Bahkan aku sekalipun!"__Kata Sasuke lagi. Naruto ingin bicara tapi segera dihentikan Sasuke._

_"Mulai sekarang dan seterusnya, aku akan bersama denganmu. Jadi kau tidak akan sendirian lagi." Sasuke tersenyum tulus ke Naruto yang mulai menangis lagi._

_Naruto menatap Sasuke kemudian tersenyum. Senyum yang pertama kali diperlihatkannya._

_"Terima kasih, Sasuke."_

* * *

_._

_.__  
_  
Naruto menangis dalam diam, terisak-isak. "Kenapa sasuke?! KENAPA?!" Naruto memeluk tubuh Sasuke yang berlumuran darah, memeluknya begitu erat. Tubuh dingin Sasuke mengejang sekarat ketika malaikat maut akan menjemput jiwanya. Untuk terakhir kalinya dia tersenyum pada Naruto.

"Karena—kau—matahariku—baka—dobe—" Sasuke mengulurkan sebuah kado berwarna orange. Didalamnya sepasang cincin bertuliskan "Love Naruto" dan "Love Sasuke".

"Ku—tung—gu—kau—disana—" Tunjuk Sasuke ke arah langit hitam yang mendung. Mata onyxnya menatap Naruto dan bibirnya membentuk lengkungan tipis. Setelah itu Sasuke menghembuskan napas terakhirnya di pelukan Naruto yang menangis meraung. Wajah Sasuke yang sudah pergi begitu damai, tak ada kebencian yang telihat disana tetapi hanya ada cinta.

.

Cinta untuk mataharinya.

.

.

**_****OMAKE****_**

Ino keluar dari ruangan pesta untuk menghirup udara segar. _Malam ini dingin_, pikirnya dalam hati. Ino terus berjalan, hingga tanpa sadar dia sudah berada di belakang sekolah. Sebuah gudang tua tidak terpakai terpampang di hadapannya, gudang itu sangat mengganggu pikirannya.

"Aku tidak pernah tahu ada gudang di sini?" Ucapnya bingung. Ino berjalan mendekat. Tangannya menggapai pintu gudang yang kasar dan berkarat. Di sekitar kenop terlihat bercak darah yang masih kental. Tanpa sadar bulu kuduknya meremang, tetapi dia segera mengenyahkan pikiran aneh yang melintas di kepalanya.

_Mungkin ini hanya darah kelelawar atau tikus yang mati_, batinnya lagi menenangkan. _Tapi mana mungkin darah itu bisa ada di pegangan pintu?_

_**KRIEEETT**_—Ino memutar kenop pintu lalu membukanya perlahan, suara derak pintu sangat memekakkan telinga. Ino meringis ketika mendengarnya. Segera bau masam gudang menguar di indra penciuman Ino ketika dia masuk ke dalam gudang. Mengharuskannya menutup hidung.

"Sial! Disini gelap sekali." Ino meraba-raba daerah dinding terdekat untuk mencari sakelar, ketika sudah didapatnya, segera di tekannya untuk menerangi dalam gudang.

Ino menghembuskan napas ketika gudang mulai terang walaupun agak remang-remang. Gadis itu berjalan ke tengah ruangan ketika ada setetes air yang jatuh di keningnya. Ino segera mengusapnya dan melihat ada noda merah mengotori tangannya.

_Darah_! Pikirnya cepat.

Pelan-pelan Ino menengadah untuk melihat apa yang terjadi, hingga mata jernihnya terbelalak lebar saat pandangannya tertumbuk pada sosok mengerikan yang menggantung diatas sana.

"AARGGHHHHH!" Ino berteriak histeris ketakutan.

.

Di atas langit-langit gudang, terlihat sesosok mayat Hinata tergantung terbalik, perutnya terkoyak menampakkan usus dan lambung yang menggantung. Kepala Hinata terpelintir ke arah yang ganjil dan hampir putus, seperti di patahkan, dan kedua matanya di congkel hingga menampakan rongga yang kosong dengan urat-urat mata terjuntai.

Ino menutup mulutnya agar tidak muntah, dia mundur perlahan ketika tanpa sengaja menginjak sesuatu yang lembek. Ino berpaling dengan cepat, dan saat itu juga dia melihat tubuh kaku Sakura terpotong-potong. Di sebelah kakinya ada potongan kepala Sakura yang retak dan menghitam karena hampir busuk menatap kosong terbelalak ke arahnya,  
Di mulut Sakura yang terbuka, ada sepasang bola mata lavender yang penuh darah.

.

Ino terhenyak kaget, matanya terbelalak lebar dengan kengerian luar biasa. Gadis pirang itu kembali berteriak.

"AAAAAAAARRRRGGGHHH!"

.

**OWARI**

**.**

**(edited) ^^  
**


End file.
